Commercial Break
by M14Mouse
Summary: Theo didn't do a thing.  He was minding his own business.  Just sitting there…mediating the meaning of life or something.  Until he showed up…he knew meeting the Samurai rangers would make his life interesting.


Commercial Break

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Theo didn't do a thing. He was minding his own business. Just sitting there…mediating the meaning of life or something. Until he showed up…he knew meeting the Samurai rangers would make his life interesting.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Theo was pissed off.

He was sitting there in a nice tree…just mediating. Not bothering a soul.

Then some idiot had to go and shake it.

He groaned as he opened his eyes. He leaned over and looked down to see who it was.

He didn't recall the guy.

The guy had longish hair…kind of reminded him of RJ with a beard. He had something wrapped at his side. He could tell by the shape that it is a sword. His odd outfit screamed that he wasn't local. But his eyes told him something else.

This man was a warrior.

He sighed. There better be no fighting.

"Yes? Do you want something?" He said.

"You are Master Theo?" The stranger asked.

A part of him wanted to say no that he was a fairy instead but he had the feeling that the stranger was being cordial.

"Yes, I am. Who are you? Why do you want to know?"

The stranger bowed slightly.

"I am Master Drekker. I wish to thank you."

"Oh…what for?"

"For fixing a problem that needed to be fixed."

He blinked.

"What was that?"

"Master Ji. The tension between him and Jayden has caused Jayden to be unbalanced. If he isn't at his best, I can't face him."

He was slightly confused. He didn't know what the hell this guy was talking about.

"Why?"

"If I defeat Jayden, my curse will be lifted."

"A curse?"

"Yes, I need to be the best samurai in the world. Once I defeat him, I will be free."

The stranger was slightly creepy with his fixation. It was also an interesting normal. They guy looked normal to him. Then again…Camille looked normal until she stuck out her tongue. Perhaps, Mystic Force would know.

"How do you know once you defeat Jayden that the curse would be broken?"

"I just do. I have conversed with many wise men to know the curse's nature."

He snorted. Why did he have the feeling that there was an eight ball involved?

"If you say so"

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course, I do…but that isn't the problem."

"What is the problem…?"

"You won't win."

A flash of anger flashed across his face.

"I will win."

He shook his head. The guy didn't get…normally, they don't…not until the end.

"Perhaps…"

"I will not lose."

He wondered if he trying to convince him or himself.

"I don't know you but I know Jayden."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He sighed as he untangled his legs. He allowed his body to float down. He caught the surprise in the stranger's eyes. He landed on his feet and looked at him.

"Everything. Jayden has something worth fighting for. His friends…his home…and his sensei. You have no idea what power that gives a person. Your curse? Your freedom? Powerful reasons…but would it be enough? Will it drive you until the end?"

"It drove me for 1000 years."

He looked into his eyes and sighed. He didn't get it. He almost pitied the man before him. It is a hard lesson to learn…lucky for him that he got it after falling into the water a handful of times.

But for Drekker…..

It would be much worse.

"Master THEO!" Kevin shouted.

He turned his head to see the Samurai rangers running toward him. Few moments later, they surrounded him. It was kind of sweet that they thought that he needed protection. Jayden was instantly in front of him. 

"Master Theo isn't apart of this…leave him alone," Jayden said. He heard the cold edge to his voice. He wondered what happen between the two.

"I wish no harm to come to Master Theo. We were having an enlightening conversation." Drekker said calmly.

"Yes, we were."

Drekker bowed to him.

"Thank you for this conversation, Master Theo. I believe that we should continue it again in the near future."

He bowed back.

"Yes, I believe that we should."

In a flash of red, the man was gone. There was a moment of silence before the rangers started talking. Asking if he was alright…a thousand different questions with the same answer. He stared at the spot for a moment and sighed.

Yes, he was fine….but for how long?

End of Commercial Break

Next Story: Kit Kat Break

A/N: Yes, I am planning to add one with the crossover. Fun! ^_^ Read and review if you wish.


End file.
